bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother: Over The Top
is the latest season of Big Brother (U.S.). The major difference will be that the entire season will be online with no segments on TV. Production Changes *''' Less Prize Money:' Unlike the normal broadcast version, ''Over The Top will feature a cash prize of $250,000. *'No Event Blackouts 24/7:' Unlike the normal broadcast version of the live feeds, the Over The Top live feeds will have no blackouts during competitions, ceremonies, and evictions. *'Shorter Season:' Unlike its previous seasons this season will last only 65 days making this the shortest season of the American version of Big Brother. *'Contestant Curfews:' Similar to international versions, there will be mandatory curfew hours for contestants to be awake or sleep. *'Incentive for HouseGuests to Stay Awake:' There will be multiple things to keep the House Guests awake at all times to make sure viewers have something to watch other than sleeping. Twists *'Fan Vote:' There will be some sort of Fan Vote to give the viewers power like never before. *'No Jury:' For the first time since the Jury was introduced in Big Brother 2, America will vote for the winner of the season. *'Safety:' For the first time, Big Brother: Over The Top will not have Nominations Ceremonies. Instead two Safety Ceremonies will take place. On Saturday, the Head of Household will press the button of the houseguest they would like to be safe. After a certain number of houseguests is selected the ceremony will end. Then on Sunday, the HOH will press the rest of the buttons leaving the two nominees unpressed. Fan Voting *'Returning HouseGuest': During the Big Brother 18 finale, it was announced that either Jason Roy or Jozea Flores will enter the Big Brother: Over The Top house. Jason ended up being the contestant who returned for the season. *'America's Nominee:' Each week America will vote for a third nominee. However, America cannot nominate the same person two weeks in a row. And if America's Nominee is vetoed off the block, there will be no replacement. *'America's Eviction Vote:' Each week America will vote for one of the nominations to be evicted. America's vote will be an additional vote to the eviction vote, essentially voting in the place of the houseguest they put up. Even if America's Nominee is vetoed, America still gets an eviction vote. *'America's Care Package:' Just like in Big Brother 18, each week America will vote for a HouseGuest to get a Care Package that will give that HouseGuest an advantage in the game. *'America's Have-Nots:' Each week America will vote for the Have-Nots for the week. *'Winner:' For the first time since Big Brother 1, the winner of the season will be voted upon by America rather than a Jury composed of evicted HouseGuests. HouseGuests Potential HouseGuests Voting History Safety Ceremony History Have/Have-Not History America's Nominations History America's Eviction Vote Care Package History Game History Week 1 To start off the fall, the HouseGuests competed in the "BB Bug" Head of Household competition. After being the last HouseGuest standing, Monte became the first Head of Household of the summer. After being threatened by the returning player, Monte decided to nominate Jason and Danielle for eviction. Cornbread was voted to be America's Nominee, likely because he eliminated Jason from the HOH competition. Jason went on to win the Power of Veto, securing himself a spot in the next week. When Jason used the Power of Veto on himself, Kryssie was put up as the replacement nominee. After convincing Shane that Kryssie was not as big of a threat as Cornbread was, Danielle and Shane decided to flip the vote. Despite Monte and his alliance's efforts to evict Danielle, Cornbread was evicted by a vote of 9–1–0, with Alex casting a vote against Danielle to cause paranoia. Week 2 Following Cornbread's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests competed in the "Live by the Sword" Head of Household competition, in which Alex became the new Head of Household. Later, the HouseGuests were informed of the return of America's Care Package. America gave Kryssie the first Care Package, which contained the Save-A-Friend power; she decided to save her alliance member, Jason, from being nominated by the Alex and by America. Wanting to weaken the opposing side of the house and take out a big target, Alex decided to nominate the showmance for eviction, Shane and Danielle. Later, it was revealed that Monte was nominated for eviction by America. At the "Veto-vetational" Power of Veto competition, Shane won. Trivia *This is the first season where the houseguests' move in is truly LIVE and seen by the audience. In previous seasons, while treated "live," the premiere episode had been taped days earlier and by the time feeds turned on, HG's had been in the house a week. The audience will get to see the houseguests' first interactions with very minimal editing. *This will be the first season to be entirely online. **Technically, the pilot season of Big Brother China was the first season to be entirely online, but it was only the pilot. Season One took place the next year. *This will be the second season to air out of the normal summer schedule, following Big Brother 9. **This will also be the first season to air in the fall. *This is the third season to feature a cast with a larger number of females than males. **The first was Big Brother 6, and the second was Big Brother 17. *This is the first season since ''Big Brother 12 ''to feature thirteen houseguests. It is the fifth season overall to do so. Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Big Brother US Seasons Category:Online Exclusive Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Contestants